My Heart Is Aching!
by Jem Tiers
Summary: Just a silly little Yuna/Brother fic.


A/N: Once again, by request. I might not have gotten Brother's character 100 correct for FFX-2, I've never played it. I've just watched my friend play it. And although there are some choice Brother-Yuna moments in the game, I haven't been watching enough to get his character perfect. Or Yuna's, for that matter. So I'm sorry for any OOC-ness that occurs.

Oh, and the title is a reference to a rather funny line Brother says in the game, when Yuna is just running around and he contacts her. It's pretty much one of the best Brother-Yuna moments I've seen to date.

--

"Brother!" Yuna shouted, out of breath. She, Rikku, and Paine had just gotten back on the airship after chasing LeBlanc. How unusual these days.

"Yes, Yuna?" Brother said, immediately switching the plane to autopilot and getting up.

"We need to get to Besaid by tomorrow," she told him.

"Yes, Yuna," he said, a little sadly. He turned and put the coordinates into the autopilot system. If Yuna was on board, he saw no reason to have to fly the airship anymore. He's much rather spend time with her.

Rikku left to another part of the ship. She hadn't specified when she had left, but then, the airship wasn't ver big. She would turn up sometime.

Paine was talking, rather disinterestedly, with Shinra. Shinra seemed to enjoy the interaction, but Paine was as standoffish as usual. At least it was keeping them occupied.

Buddy, the good person that he was, was actually still at the helm, still navigating even though they were on autopilot. All he ever did on the ship was navigate and sleep. Perhaps he ate, but he did it when no one was watching, at least. There was no danger in him catching them if anything were to happen…not that he was getting his hopes up.

Brother walked over to Yuna, who had been looking at the map in the middle of the room. "Hello, Yuna," he said. He could hear the nervousness in his own voice as he said it, but hoped she would just think it was an aspect of his accent she hadn't noticed yet, or something. He wasn't picky, as long as she didn't notice his nervousness.

"Hello, Brother," she said, a smile appearing as soon as their eyes met. "How are you?"

"I…miss Yuna when you are away," he admitted.

"Oh," she said, breaking eye contact with him, allowing her smile to fade a bit. "I'm sorry. It's just…you know that it's our job. We're sphere hunters…but when people call out to us to do something…well, I can't really say no. And it seems that since I'm well-known…lots of people have been doing that these days."

"I was not blaming you, Yuna," Brother said urgently. "I am sorry. Please forgive me. Your job is your responsibility, just like mine is."

"Oh, it's okay. I forgive you," she said, her smile returning. They stood in silence for a time, just listening to the rumble of the ship's engine as it flew them toward Besaid.

At last, Yuna stretched and yawned. "I'm tired, Brother. I'm going to rest up before we see Lulu and Wakka tomorrow."

"Good-night, Yuna," Brother said. As she began to walk away, however, he reconsidered. "Yuna…" he called, causing her to stop and turn. By this time she was in the hall on her way to the elevator. Brother jogged over to where she was. "I know my speaking is not very good yet…but I think I know how to say…I love you."

Yuna's heart practically stopped. They were cousins! She knew hie liked her, but…she never expected—she didn't think he'd say anything! "Brother," she said, her voice slightly breathy, as she was having trouble breathing. She took a quick look around, and gave him a peck on the lips. With her face still close to his, she whispered, "That should help keep you warm tonight. But that's all you're going to get. I'm sorry, but…we're too closely related."

Brother sighed and nodded, saying something Al Bhed under his breath. "I am sorry, Yuna," he said seriously.

"It's okay, Brother," she said. "But pick someone else." As an afterthought, she added, "Paine's available."

Brother smiled and snuck a glance in Paine's direction. She had been looking at them, smirking. "Do you think she will like me?" he asked.

"You'll never know until you try," Yuna giggled, turning toward the elevator. She knew why Paine was available, but for now, it was up to Brother to figure it out.

Behind her, she heard Brother say something to Paine. Bt she elevator came then, drowning out any response Paine may have made. Yuna hoped Paine had at least been nice.

Oh well. At least Brother was resilient.


End file.
